Conventionally, a press type apparatus for forming a raw material into a granulated material, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S43-20237, is used. The apparatus comprises a rotary drum that has many holes on its outer surface. A plurality of pins (or rams) that are connected to a rod for moving the pins are inserted into, and can be removed from, the holes. The pins are moved back and forth by the rod in the radial direction of the drum to press and form the raw material into the granulated material and to take the granulated material out of the holes. The pins are pivotably inserted into a cover on the rod.